1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device, and more particularly to a cooling device for cooling plastic particle materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical plastic particles, after produced by plastic particles manufacturing machines, are hot and should be cooled before they are supplied into the molding machines or the like. The plastic particles are typically cooled for a long time by circulating air and may not be quickly cooled down, such that the manufacturing speed is greatly decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plastic particles cooling devices.